A Ghostly Halloween Romance
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: Okay I love Halloween so I thought I would write a little Halloween oneshot between Satsuki and Hajime


A Ghostly Halloween Romance

Summery: Okay I love Halloween so I thought I would write a little Halloween oneshot between ♥Satsuki and Hajime♥

Author's Note: Okay so Momoko won't be in this fic because she is in Collage, Satsuki, Hajime, and Leo are all Seniors and Keiichirou is a 8th grader...Oh and there is **_a _**_**lot**_ of cussing in the end of this, just so you all know

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Stories...Happy...meanies

♥-- ♥--♥

"Happy Halloween"shouted Keiichirou thrusting a bag at his older sister, Satsuki

"Who...or what are you suppose to be?"asked Satsuki looking at her little brother

"Amanojako"replied Keiichirou, who was dressed as a black cat

"You look like a plain old black cat, to me"replied Satsuki

"Well what can I do about my eyes"asked Keiichirou

"Colored contacts"joked Satsuki

"Fine...but I can't get them until your done getting ready for your date"shouted Keiichirou looking at his sister, who was dressed in a plain black top and a pair of jeans(both top and jeans where very, VERY form fitting, might I add), with big hoop earrings and was still putting make up on(A girl thing)

"It's not a date"replied Satsuki picking up the contacts and throwing them over to Keiichirou, who just barely caught them

"Then why are you taking so long"asked Keiichirou

"I want to look good for all the single guys that will be at there"replied Satsuki

"Isn't Hajime Single"asked Keiichirou

"Yea, so"asked Satsuki, who was slight;y blushing

"You like him don't you"asked Keiichirou

"As a friend"replied Satsuki, lying very badly

"Yea as your _boy_friend"replied Keiichirou in just above a whisper

"What was that"asked Satsuki looking up at Keiichirou

"Nothing"replied Keiichirou

"Bathroom all yours"replied Satsuki finally finishing her make up. Satsuki then left the bathroom and went to her _own_ bedroom(Hey a girl can't share a bedroom with her little brother forever). Now it was time to mess with her hair. First she tired in the braid she wore all throw fighting ghost. It made her smile to think about the fact that no ghost had popped up since she started high school, but Amanojako was still around. Satsuki, then put her hair down.

"Is that you Satsuki"asked a very familiar voice

"Yep"replied Satsuki looking over at her favorite cat, Amanojako

"You look hotter with your hair down"replied Amanojako smirking, "Hajime won't be able to keep his eyes off of you"

"I don't care ware that perv looks"asked Satsuki blushing

"Ya and I'm not a great and powerful demon"replied Amanojako sarcastically

"You are a cat"replied Satsuki

"Whatever, you still like him"replied Amanojako

"Yea as a friend"replied the still blushing Satsuki

"Satsuki! Hajime, Leo, and Leo's date"shouted Satsuki's dad. Satsuki quickly graped her jacket and bag and ran down the stares to see the two boys and one girl

"Hi, Leo, Hajime, and Rukia"said Satsuki smiling at the three, "Bye, Dad"

"So boys ware are you taking us"asked Rukia, who had long black hair with blue eyes and was waring a black skirt with a black shirt with a pumpkin and a witch flying over it into a moon on it

"The movies"replied Hajime, who was waring a pain wight tee with jeans and a black jacket

"What movie"asked Satsuki

"The Grudge 2"replied Leo, who was waring that jacket(he wares it in a lot of episodes) of his with pain jeans

"No"replied both girls

"Why"asked the boys

"To scary"replied the girls

"You have got to be kidding me, Satsuki. You've seen scarier stuff at the old school house"shouted Hajime

"I haven't seen anything scarier then The Grudge"replied Satsuki

"Yes you have"replied Hajime

"No I haven't"replied Satsuki

"Do they often do this"asked Rukia

"Yes, its the way they show they love each other"whispered Leo as so that Satsuki and Hajime wouldn't here him, but it didn't work

"Shut up Leo"shouted both Hajime and Satsuki. Rukia starting laughing

"You know what, you boys go see The Grudge 2 and us girls will go see School for Scoundrels"replied Satsuki smirking

"Good Idea"cheered Rukia, agreeing with Satsuki

"No, we already bought tickets"replied Hajime showing off the four tickets he and Leo had boughten

"Too bad"replied both girls as they started to head to the theaters

"Hey wait up"shouted both boy running to catch up with the girls. As the grouped past the old school house a creepy wind began to blow, this caused Satsuki to stop and look at the old school house

"What are you doing, Satsuki"asked Hajime looking back at Satsuki

"Don't you fell it"asked Satsuki

"Fell what"asked Hajime walking over to Satsuki

"That felling that something bad is going to happen"replied Satsuki

"Yea, Leo and Rukia have left us here alone"replied Hajime noticing the two where gone

"No I mean like a ghost is going to attack or something"replied Satsuki shivering

"Hey you're only on edge because no ghost has attacked since we started high school"replied Hajime

"No, I'm glade no ghost has attacked and I don't want on to"replied Satsuki shivering even more. Hajime saw how much Satsuki was shivering so he pulled her into a hug to try and stop her shivering

"Maybe you don't want one to so bad that you only think one will come"replied Hajime

"No, something is going to happen"replied Satsuki into Hajime's chest

"Nothing is going to happen"replied Hajime, as Satsuki fished into her bag for her mother's ghost journal

"Maybe it'll be in here"replied Satsuki pushing away from Hajime and then started to to flip pages looking for something anything, "The Halloween Ghost"

"You have got to be kidding me"said Hajime looking at the book, on one page was a badly drawn picture of a young looking girl, next to it was a long disruption of the ghost, "This ghost was killed during a Halloween by am envious girl, who loved the same boy as her, so now so now she kills girls who are in love"

"Wow, that poor girl"replied Satsuki

"To put her to sleep I need to say 'I'm in love, but you are not' 5 times"as Satsuki finished the wind really picked up and wile the wind was blow a figure of a young girl appeared before them. The girl let out a shriek as she tried to attack Satsuki, but Hajime pushed her out of the way.

"Say the spell"shouted Hajime

"Right"replied Satsuki, "I'm in love, but you are not, I'm in love, but you are not, I'm in love, but you are not, I'm in love, but you are not, I'm in love, but you are not"The ghost did disappear but not before she was able to actually do some harm to Satsuki.

"Satsuki"asked Hajime kneeling down to see what had happened to her, she had a slightly bruised shoulder

"I'm fine"replied Satsuki as she stood up

"Thats good and all but...I wonder why the ghost attacked you"asked Hajime smirking

"'Cause I'm in love, with someone"replied Satsuki, blushing slightly

"With who"asked Hajime, even though he already knew the answer

"Someone"replied Satsuki still blushing

"Who"asked Hajime standing up

"Someone"replied Satsuki blushing even more

"Who is it"asked Hajime as he wrapped his arms around Satsuki

"Why do you care"asked Satsuki blushing even more

"Why do you think"asked Hajime snuggling his head into the crock of her neck

"Who do you think it is"asked Satsuki

"I hope it's me"whispered Hajime into her neck

"It is"replied Satsuki. Hajime turned Satsuki around so she was facing him and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. Now off in the distant was Leo, Rukia, and Amanojako watching the whole scene unfold

"It's about damn time"spat Amanojako

"Don't cuss, Cat"said Rukia glaring at Amanojako

"Why"replied Amanojako

"It's bad"replied Rukia

"Why"(Amanojako)

"Cussing is bad because it ruins people and drops them down to a lower level then where they already are"(Rukia)

"Well, Bitch, If you don't like it then go to fucking hell"smirked Amanojako

"Stop cussing cat"growled Rukia

"I'd like to see you try"replied Amanojako. Rukia graped Amanojako and pulled his ears as hard as she could, until she was stopped...

"Rukia, stop"said Leo taking both of Rukia's hands, that still had the ears of Amanojako

"Fine"replied Rukia dropping the Amanojako and yes Leo still has her hands in his

"Well, if you really want to go see School for Scoundrels, then we better go"replied Leo pulling her off to the movie theater...So ends A Ghostly Halloween Romance...

♥-- ♥--♥

Okay so I hoped you liked this, oh and Leo and Rukia are dating in this but they weren't a main couple so they weren't in it as much as Satsuki or Hajime. I'll update Welcome to My World soon...READ AND REVIEW


End file.
